Soft Spot
by GoldStarBerry5
Summary: Katie Conway, Kenickie's 4 year old little sister, is loved and adored by all the T-Birds. This story will have the Pink Ladies reaction when they find out about her, and what Kenickie is gonna do with her after he leaves Rydell.
1. Chapter 1

Kenickie had a soft spot. The Pink Ladies didn't know about his soft spot, but all the T-Birds did. All the T-Birds had the smae soft spot. Kathleen or Katie Conway was there soft spot. Katie is Kenickie's 4 year old little sister.

There parents didn't care about them. They weren't abusive, they just didn't care. They also didn't really get along, Kenickie never understood why they were together. Half the time they were never home so Kenickie and Katie were always really close. Katie was with the T-Birds alot, due to the fact that Kenickie couldn't stand to leave her home alone.

The T-Birds protected her and did everything she asked. She loved the T-Birds and they were more like her family than her parents were. They took care of her. She loved them more than anything.

"Kennie! Kennie wake up!" The little girl shook her brother as hard as she could. "Kennie!"

He woke up like this alot, Katie coming in his room in the middle of the night.

"Hey Katie, what's wrong." He picked her up and sat her down next to him.

"Mommy and Daddy are yelling at eachother again and it's really scary!"

"It'll be ok, I'll protect 'ya." He put his arm around her and she hugged him tight.

"I love you Kennie." Within seconds she was asleep.

"I love you too kid," he kissed her forehead,"I love you too."

 **So I was looking at my fanfiction ideas notes from last year and found this. I thought that this was the best. Before I had an account I would plan fanfictions in my head and this was my favorite from my notes. Let me know what you think. More chapters to come later!**

 **Bye!**

 **-Jan**


	2. Chapter 2

Kenickie woke up the next morning and Katie was still sleeping. He picked her up and set her on his bed. He walked through the house to see if his parents were still home. Whenever they were home, they would wake up and fight and it would scare Katie. He hated that, what kid should have parents that scare her.

He got a box of ceral from the cupboard and poured himself and Katie a bowl. He took them back to his room and woke Katie up.

"Kenickie," she said with her mouth full of cereal. She swallowed before finishing her sentence,"We should do something fun today!"

"We are, we're going to Frosty's for lunch to hang out with the T-Birds."

"Yay!" He laughed at her slightly, she got more excited about hanging out with his friends than he did.

He looked at the clock and it was already 11:30,"We're gonna go soon, so go get yourself ready."

"Ok!" She skipped out of the room, excited to go see the guys.

Katie wore the leather jacket the T-Birds got her for Christmas everyday. But today she went full T-Bird, she put on some black pants, a white shirt, and her leather jacket. She always wore her hair in a high ponytail with a big bow in it, she put a white bow in and she was ready to go.

She ran out of her room giggling, she was really excited! Kenickie was waiting by the door. She ran right to her and he lifted her up. He carried her out to the car and they drove off to Frosty's

 **I realize the chapters are kinda short, but they'll get longer. Do you guys like it? I really like writing this story, I kinda based Katie off of what I was like as a kid. I was the only girl at daycare, so all the boys treated me like a queen! That's how I imagine Katie with the T-Birds!**

 **Please review!**

 **-Jan**


	3. Chapter 3

Kenickie drove to Frosty's while Katie sat in the car, talking about how excited she was.

"Did you know I haven't seen the T-Birds in three days! That's a really long time!" She was with the T-Birds all the time and she hated not seeing them. They pulled up to Frosty's and Danny was standing outside, waiting for Kenickie. Katie ran out of the car as soon as it was parked.

"Danny!" He crouched down to her size as she ran up to him. She jumped onto him, hugging him and he lifted her up in the air.

"Hey kiddo, how are 'ya?"

"I'm good but I missed you! I haven't seen you in three days!" She got really serious when she told him about the three days.

"Well we will just have to make sure that doesn't happen again. I missed you too!" He kissed her head and set her back down on the ground. She grabbed both Danny and Kenickie's hands and they walked into Frosty's.

She saw all the rest of the T-Bird and she ran over to the table, she loved hanging out with them. She jumped into the booth next to Doody. She smiled widley at all of them and they all smiled back at her.

"Katie!" The three said in unison, Kenickie scooted in next to her and Danny sat down on the other side.

"The whole gang's here!" She said as Doody picked her up and set her on his lap.

"How have you been munchkin," Doody said while kissing her head. She loved how they all had different nicknames for her.

"I've been good, but I haven't seen you all in three whole days!" She again got really serious when she told them about the three days.

"Well that just can't happen again," Sonny said.

"Ya Kenickie, you gotta bring her with you more!" Putzie said while picking her up and setting her on his lap.

"I missed you princess." Putzie kissed her cheek and stroked her hair. Putzie really liked kids, so most of the time, Katie would be with him when all the T-Birds were together. They all loved her the same amount, but they all also knew Putzie was the best with kids.

All the T-Birds talked and Katie, as she always did, listened very closely to there conversations. As soon as they started talking about the dance, Katie realized she really wanted to go!

"I wanna go to a dance!"

"Katie you can't," Kenickie explained,"It's only for kids in high school."

"Oh," she got really sad because she really wanted to go.

Putzie gave her some change and sent her to go get herself some bubblegum. As soon as she left he told the T-Birds his plan. By time Katie came back, all the T-Birds had picked out a song and were ready to take her over to the jute box.

They went over to the jute box and found Kenickie's song first. He put in the money and hit F3 and the jute box blared "Hound Dog". Kenickie and Katie danced around and when the end came Kenickie spun her around smiling at the way she giggled.

Then her and Danny danced to "The Still Of The Night", she danced on his toes for the whole song. She had a huge smile on her face the whole time.

After that, it was Doody's turn. They danced to "Those Magic Changes", he held he and spun around with her.

Then her and Sonny danced to "Blue Moon", she danced on his toes the whole time. She was having tons of fun.

Finally, her and Putzie danced to "Love Me Tender", he spun her around alot, and the he picked her up and waltzed holding her.

She loved everything the boys did for her, she never took it for granted.

"Thank you guys so much! I loved that!"

The guys all said you're welcome, it was 3:00 when they all left Frosty's to go to Danny's house and order a pizza. On the way there Katie fell asleep sitting next to Danny in Greased Lightning. He picked her up and put her on his lap, they stayed like this until they got to Danny's house.

 **I hope you guys liked it! I really loved writing this chapter cause I thought it was really cute! I hope you keep on reading and enjoying this!**

 **Thanks for being supportive!**

 **-Jan**


	4. Chapter 4

Kenickie pulled into Danny's driveway and Danny scooped up Katie into his arms. He walked her into the house and set her on one of the chairs in the front room.

"Hey Danny!" Kenickie yelled from the kitchen. "What kinda pizzas should we get."

Danny walked into the kitchen joining the rest of the guys leaving Katie there alone. She woke up but she didn't really wanna be awake so she tried to fall back asleep. All the guys came back into the front room and sat down. They all sat down in open chairs except for Putzie, who had to pick Katie up and set her on his lap.

"Kenickie," Danny knew he wasn't gonna wanna talk about it, but they couldn't talk about it when Katie was awake. "What'cha gonna do with Katie after you graduate."

"She may have to come to collage with me," he looked to all the guys. "If she can't, I know she won't be staying with my mom and dad."

None of the boys knew Katie was awake and listening. Tears started to form in her eyes at the thought of Kenickie leaving her. Her mom and dad always fought and the thought of staying home with them scared her.

"If we had to any of us would take her." Danny said.

"I just hope I can take care of her." Kenickie said sadly.

Out of nowhere Katie sat up, hopped off of Putzie's lap, and went over and hugged Kenickie. The boys just sat there astounded. Danny felt really bad because he realized she had been awake the whole time.

"When's the pizza gonna get here?" Katie asked going back to Putzie.

The boys laughed at her slightly and they all said soon in unison. Kenickie thought about what he was gonna do after graduation. He looked at Katie and instantly felt sorry for her. She was four, she had been through, and had listened to so much.

The boys and Katie were all talking while Kenickie was deep in thought. The doorbell rang and brought him back to reality. "Pizza!" Katie yelled jumping up and down. Danny paid for the pizza and everyone went into the kitchen.

"Here Katie," Danny handed her a plate with two pices on it.

"Thank you!" She sat down at the table next to Kenickie and Putzie.

They all sat down at the table,"Hey Katie! You've been listening to us talk all day, so now you should tell us about your week." Doody suggested.

"Ok, well first at preschool a boy told me I was pretty. Then I told him thank you and he asked my to be his girlfriend. Then I told him how you guys told I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend until high school. Then he said ok, and he hasn't talked to me since then. Then at school we learned what a role model is, and we had to share who our role models were and I talked about all of you and how you love me so much and how you guys are my role models. Then my mom and dad were yelling again and I got really scared and realized I missed you guys. I told Kenickie I missed you guys yesterday during the day, and now I'm here."

She smiled at all of the boys and they smiled back at her. "Who was this boy who wanted to be your boyfriend?" Putzie asked.

"Paul Simcox," she said.

The boys burst out laughing and Katie started laughing too.

"Kennie," Katie pulled on Kenickie's sleve. He looked down to her,"Do we have to leave?"

"Ask Danny," he looked up at Danny and Katie pulled her puppy dog face.

"You all can stay." All of them cheered and went back into the living room to watch tv.

Katie and Kenickie stayed at Danny's house alot. Kenickie would keep her out of the house on weekends if he could, it would make things much easier than having her cry every day in the middle of the night.

All the boys sat down and Katie sat on Putzie's lap. It was past 10:00 so they all knew she was tired. She started to fall asleep on Putzie's lap.

"You tired kiddo?" Danny asked

She nodded and laid down on Putzie's chest. He scooped her up and all the T-Birds walked upstairs. They walked into the guest bedroom and Danny pulled up the covers on the bed and Putzie sat her down. Danny put the covers back on top of her and they all sat down on the side of the bed.

Putzie took out her bow and kissed her forehead,"Night Princess." He whispered.

Doody then kissed her forehead and hugged her,"Night Muchkin."

Then it was Sonny's turn, he kissed her forehead,"Night Kay-Kay."

Danny hugged her tight and kissed her forehead,"Night Kiddo."

Kenickie kissed her head,"Night kid."

Then he looked to all the T-Birds and counted down 3-2-1 on his fingers and they all said,"We love you Katie."

"I love you guys too," she murmured before falling asleep


	5. Chapter 5

Katie woke up from a nightmare in the middle of the night. In the nightmare, all the T-Birds were forced to leave her and she had to stay with her parents. She looked around and realized no one was there, she started crying because she was really scared.

All the boys were awake downstairs, watching tv. Putzie's who was closet to the stairs thought he heard something. "Turn it down Danny." Danny turned the tv on mute and they instantly all heard Katie's crying. They all rushed up to the guest room to check on her.

Putzie pushed opened the door slowly,"Katie," he opened the door all the way to see Katie crying. She was slightly rocking back and forth, holding her knees to her chest. They all walked in and went over to her. She put her legs straight out again and held her arms out.

Kenickie picked her up and she instantly clung to his neck. He rubbed small circles in her back to try and get her to calm down. "It's ok, I've got'cha." He whispered in her ear. Her crying stopped and Kenickie set her back down and grabbed her hand.

"What happened princess?" Putzie asked.

"I had a bad dream. It was the worst thing ever. You guys all had to leave, and I had to stay here with my mommy and daddy. They yell at eachother and I don't like it, and they don't love me like you guys do."

"We won't ever leave you." Danny said.

"You'll always have at least one of us with you." Doody said.

"We love you too much, we refuse to leave you with people who don't love you enough ." Sonny said.

"Come here." Putzie said. Katie crawled over to him and sat on his lap. He hugged her tight. "We all love you, we're all gonna make sure you're alright, if something bad ever happens you can tell any of us and we'll take care of it alright." She nodded.

"I won't let you stay with mom and dad alone, always rember that. I'll always be there with you." She nodded again.

"You all good now?" Sonny asked, Katie nodded but she still looked really scared.

"You want one of us to stay in here with you?" She nodded again.

"Who do you want to stay?" Putzie asked. She looked up at him.

"You," Katie said.

"Alright."

The other boys all hugged Katie and kissed her head before they left.

Whenever Katie had bad dreams and Putzie was there, he would wait till he was alone with her and sing her to sleep. He never did it in front of the guys cause he didn't want them to laugh at him. Once all the boys left, Putzie sat down on the bed with Katie next to him. She leaned into him and he started to sing his moddifided version of hush little baby.

 _Hush little Katie don't say a word_

 _Kenickie's gonna get you a ford thunderbird_

 _And if that car's motor doesn't run_

 _Sonny's gonna buy you some bubblegum_

 _And if the bubblegum loses it's color_

 _Putzie's gonna buy you a dog with a collar_

 _And if the dog refuses to bark_

 _Doody's gonna take you to the ballpar_

 _And if the home team loses the game_

 _Danny's gonna decorate your bedroom's door frame_

 _And then we'll all kiss your head_

 _We'll tell you we love you then you'll go to bed_

Putzie looked down to see that Katie was still awake, he hugged her tight and kissed her head. "Go to sleep." He said.

"Ok," Katie murmured,"I love you."

"I love you too."

With that she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Putzie woke up to Katie shaking him. "Morning Sunshine!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey Katie, are the guys awake?"

"Yeah, they told me to wake you up, everybody left except for Danny and Kenny."

"Well, let's go downstairs." Katie jumped on Putzie's back and she carried him down the stairs.

"Hey guys," Putzie said as Katie jumped off of his back.

Katie ran over to Kenickie and he lifted her up. He kissed her cheek, Kenickie said bye to Putzie and Danny and took Katie out to the car.

"What are we gonna do today Kenny?"

"What do you wanna do kid?"

She thought about it,"I wanna go to the park!"

"Ok, let's go to the park."

"Yay!" She got really excited and was bouncing up and down from her seat as they drove off. Kenickie parked and Katie ran out of the car. "Come on Kenny, I wanna go to the swings!"

He followed her, and saw someone who would of never expected to see at a playground,"Rizzo?"

Rizzo looked up to him and stopped the swing that she was pushing. A little girl, about Katie's age looked at him too,"Kenickie what are you doing here?"

"I brought my little sister." Katie waved and smiled largely because she was mentioned.

"Me too," Rizzo said motioning to the girl on the swing.

"I'm Katie,"Katie introduced herself,"I'm Kenickie's little sister and I'm basically all of the T-Birds's little sister."

Rizzo laughed slightly at the T-Bird part,"I'm Mackenzie. I'm Rizzo's little sister."

Kenickie helped Katie onto the swing next to Mackenzie and talked to Rizzo as the little girls giggled on the swings. After a few hours they all left, Kenickie and Katie got home and went to Kenickie's room.

"Who was that girl?" Katie asked.

"That was Rizzo, she's the leader of the Pink Ladies."

"The what?"

"The Pink Ladies is the girl version of the T-Birds, Rizzo is also my girlfriend."

"I liked her. I wanna meet these Pink Ladies."

"One day you'll be one Katie."

"Really!" She said her smiled brightened.

"Yeah, I'll take you to meet them this week."

"Yay!" She hugged Kenickie tightly. "I love you Kenny!"

She kissed his cheek. "I love you too Katie."

He held her on his lap and soon enough they heard a door slam. Katie whimpered, their mom had been at home when they came home so this was obviously there dad. Kenickie pulled her closer.

As soon as they started yelling Katie had grabbed Kenickie's hand. He stroked her hair out of her face and kissed her head. He felt so bad for her.

"You to sleep, you've gotta go to school tomorrow."

"Ok, I love you Kenickie."

"I love you too kid."

He kissed her head sgain and she snuggled into him, trying to drown out the yelling.


	7. Chapter 7

"Katie, come on, you gotta get up and go to school." Kenickie whispered picking Katie up. She opened her eyes and he hugged her,"You gotta get ready for school Katie." He said softly.

"I feel icky," she said quietly. Kenickie noticed she didn't look good either, she was white as a ghost and had huge bags under her eyes. Kenickie sat her down on the bed and felt her forehead. It was really warm.

He kissed her forehead,"I'll be right back alright." Katie nodded holding her stomach.

He dialed Danny's number and picked up the phone,"Hello," Danny said groggily.

"Hey Zuko, Katie sick, I'm not gonna be at school today." He said.

"You need me to bring you anything before I go to school?" He asked.

"Medicine, but I don't even know what kind." Kenickie said.

"She got a fever?"

"Yep," Kenickie replied,"You know that just feeling her forehead."

"Alright, I'll pick something up, see ya later." He said.

"Ok, bye Danny."

"Bye Kenick."

Kenickie walked back to his room to see Katie laying, staring at the ceiling. "Hey Katie," he sat down next to her,"Danny's gonna stop by before he goes to school and bring some medicine, alright," Katie nodded and snuggled into Kenickie.

He turned the tv on and sat there with Kenickie until the doorbell rang.

Danny stood there holding a bag from the drug store.

"Thanks Zuko." Kenickie said.

"No problem, I'd do anything for Katie."

"She's only said three words to me this morning, wanna see her, maybe she'll talk to you." Kenickie said. Danny came in and walked back to Kenickie's room.

"Hey Katie," Danny said walking in,"You feel any better." Katie shook her head no. She looked so sad. Danny kissed her head,"I brought some medicine to help you feel better."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem," Danny kissed her head again,"I've gotta go now, be good, feel better, maybe the T-Birds and I will come see you after school." She slightly smiled.

"Bye Danny," she said weakly.

Danny left and Kenickie sat back down on the bed. He opened the medicine and poured it into the tablespoon.

"Here Katie, this will make you feel better. It may taste gross but if you don't take it you won't get better." Katie took it no problem. He kissed her head and then they heard a door slam.

Kenickie quietly closed his door and turned the tv off. It was his dad with some chick he met at a bar. He grabbed Katie and hugged her,"Katie we gotta be quiet alright." Katie nodded and Kenickie held her. She laid her head down on his shoulder.

She fell asleep and Kenickie laid her down. He quietly walked out of his room to see if his dad was still there. He was gone, it was now two thirty. Katie had been asleep for two hours.

He walked back in to see her crying on the bed. He walked over to her and hugged her. "Katie, what's wrong."

"I thought Daddy got mad and made you leave," Kenickie rembered the first (and only) time Katie was home without him. She walked into the kitchen and there dad was already in there with a chick. He got mad at Katie and kicked her out.

The T-Birds found the three year old Katie sitting outside Frosty's, sobbing. Kenickie had been so mad. That's when he decided she was never gonna be home alone with there parents ever again,

"No sweetie, Dad left, it's just you and me again."

"Don't ever leave me Kenny." She whispered

"I'll always be here Katie." He said and kissed her head. Katie cried into his shoulder as he stroked her hair,"You feel any better?"

She shook her head no and Kenickie craddled her in her arms. "I think the T-Birds are gonna come over soon." He said. Katie smiled, but her face didn't light up like it usually did. You could tell she was sick.

Then the doorbell rang. Kenickie set Katie down and ran to the door.

 **Haven't updated this in a while! Hope you like it!**

 **-Jan**


End file.
